One Case
by anny385
Summary: They say that some cases get to the people that investigate them. This one was one of them for Tony. Warning:Contains a child murder, but only briefly mentions it.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

They say that some cases get to the people that investigate them. This one was one of them for Tony.

One Case

Tony stood there in horror as he looked at the bloody mess that was around the hotel room. They had gotten a call from dispatch and Gibbs told them that they had a body in the Navy Lodge that was nearby. When Tony asked what they had Gibbs didn't answer him and he wondered what they were going to find. He wished that he never had stepped inside the hotel room. A little boy about the age of eleven had been murdered and the body was on the bed.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked at him.

Tony blinked and turned to Gibbs. "Sorry, boss."

He quickly turned back to the scene and took the camera and started taking pictures. He hoped that they would find the person who had done this and find who this little boy was. He took pictures of the broken door that was kicked in.

Ducky came inside followed by Jimmy. "Oh, my." Ducky said as he looked at the little body.

When the body was loaded on the gurney there was a voice in the background.

"What happened here?" The man had asked as Gibbs and the team had exited the room.

"Who are you?"

"I left my son inside when I went out to get some dinner. It was a long line."

"You idiot. You let your son alone in a hotel room and now he's dead." Tony said as he slammed the man into the wall.

"Tony, stop." Gibbs said as he touched Tony's shoulder.

"What, my son's dead? I only left him for a minute." The man said as he broke down crying.

"And that's all it took. You didn't deserve that precious child." He angrily said. Gibbs had pulled Tony off the man. He glared at the boy's father and then took off and headed towards the car.

Gibbs watched Tony storm off and then glared at the other two agents and told them to stay there to interview the boys father and then took off after Tony. When he got to the car he found Tony standing there staring at the park across the street.

"Tony. What was that back there?"

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. It just reminded me of when I was a child. As you know my Dad left me alone in a hotel room. It could have been me and my Dad wouldn't have cared. Did you know that he left me there in that hotel room for two days because he had to close a deal with a rich gorgeous looking divorcee."

"I'm sorry, Tony. You never deserved that."

Gibbs watched as Tony hid behind his mask as both of them saw McGee and Ziva made their way towards them with the boy's father in tow.

"He wanted to know if it was really his son. We told him to go to NCIS and see him there."

Gibbs nodded and then got into the car and watched the rest of the team get in too. When they got there they took the evidence to Abby and then went back upstairs. They had gotten the video feed from the take out place that Gary Anderson had gone to. They wanted to make sure that he didn't kill his son Caleb. The boy had died at the same time that the boy had been killed and died, so he was in the clear. They had then watched the hotel video surveillance. They found a man who had kicked in the door and murdered the boy. They got a still shot and found that it was Petty Officer Gavin Smith.

A day later they found out where the man in question was and arrested him. The reason why he killed eleven-year-old Caleb was because Gary had taken the job that he had wanted and he was angry. He decided to kill his son because he wanted Gary to feel the same pain that he felt. Gibbs had told the man that it wasn't the same as Gary taking the job away from him as he did taking his son away from him, but he kept arguing that it was. Gibbs walked out of the room and made sure that Gavin would get a psych evaluation. He closed the door and shook his head and looked up as his three Agents came out of the observation room and then all of them made their way towards the bullpen.

Tony finally put the finishing touches on his report and printed off a copy and then emailed Gibbs a copy of the same report. Ziva and McGee were already done and had gone a half hour ago.

"My place. I'll bring the pizza." Replied Gibbs as Tony handed in his report.

Tony nodded and then made his way to the elevator. He would be okay with Gibbs taking care of him. Gibbs knew him better than his own father and he wished that Gibbs could have been his father while growing up, but he didn't get a father that cared about him. He sometimes wondered if his father ever cared for him.

The End


End file.
